No You Girls
by XXSkittlesXX
Summary: My friends and I are just three of the 800 00 women who are kidnapped and brutally forced into sex slavery. But for some strange reason, I think we ended up having the good side of the stick. A/U
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight, Title of fiction was taken from Franz Ferdinand song of the same name (awesome song, if you haven't heard it go and listen)**

A/N I know it's short but it's a prologue, they're meant to be short

Hey hey hey everyone once again the story bug has come back and bitten me in the ass and I'm afraid that this was the result thankfully I'm thrilled to announce that the ever so lovely melonjane has agreed to co-author this and will probably salvage this story from becoming a senseless lump of words. She is truly that brilliant and by the way deserves hundreds of reviews for every one of her stories so I reccomend that you go and READ AND REVIEW everything on her profile after you've finished this...for lack of a better word, chapter!!

I know that we've requested this before but it means a lot to us if you review the story for both melonjane and myself, I know it gets tedious to repeat yourself but think of how happy you make us!

**Ughh listen to me, I'm turning into one of those authors that drones on and on and on, anyway Read, REVIEW to let us know what you think and ENJOY**

PROLOGUE  
APOV

More than 800 000 women are kidnapped into the sex slave trade every year.  
The majority of these women are tourists, strangers in a new country.

As the daughter of a policeman and the best friend of the Chief of Police's daughter back in my hometown I knew of the dangers that could accost my friends and I on our trip to Europe.

Even knowing this I didn't care, it's true that Bella, Rosalie and I were all beautiful American tourists and we fit the profile for the trafficking trade perfectly , but we had just graduated from High School and I wanted to enjoy myself in Europe with my two best friends before we all went to different colleges.

I didn't expect that we would be abducted into the steadily growing trade of human trafficking and I certainly didn't expect that our captors and furthermore the customers that they catered to were creatures that I had only ever read about in scary stories.

As difficult as it is to believe Rosalie, Bella and I had been kidnapped by and were to be sold to Vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**APOV**

It had started out a simple letter in the mail. _Congratulations_ it read _you and two friends have won an all expenses paid vacation to Italy, accommodation provided for._

To us it was an opportunity, an act of independence. A chance to show our parents that we were finally grown up. Capable of an overseas trip with no parents, no expenses and no rules.

We were young, freshly out of high school and naive and even though none of us could remember having entered my name in a contest we foolishly ignored that fact and instead chose to celebrate our incredible luck at winning. Looking back on that moment I still find it hard to believe that we were that stupid.

I remember being so excited that I packed over ten suitcases full of clothes and then couldn't fit them in the car on the way to the airport, eventually my friends convinced me to take only one suitcase with the promise of shopping once we arrived.

I remember the incredibly long plane ride, the three of us convincing the highly awestruck and gullible flight attendant that we were old enough to drink and then consuming glass after glass of champagne whilst we giggled childishly at the lustful stares of the men on the plane.

Oh how juvenile we were.

I remember checking into our hotel and exchanging excited glances at the beautiful architecture and trilling amongst ourselves when the receptionist in the lobby turned away the middle-aged couple in front of us stating that the hotel was for the use of 'contest winners' only.

We never saw anything remotely amiss about the gloomy yet elaborately decorated hotel until we woke in our beds that night with icy cold hands covering our mouths and muffling our screams.

I remember being carried into the cold, sterile looking basement that was located directly underneath the hotel. We could hear cruel laughter as we were stripped and prodded at under the harsh white lights of the massive room. We were jeered at by beautifully inhuman yet terrifyingly feral looking people as we were hosed down and deloused by the 'physician'.

I remember shaking sobs racking my body as I heard my friends beg to know why these people had taken us and what they were going to do with us only to be answered with maniacal laughter and tossed into hard, steel cages. We were fed on stale bread and dirty brown water for the next few weeks. We did nothing but listen to the casual conversation of our captors as they brought in girl after girl and tossed them into the many cages.

Through weeks of eavesdropping and speculations we realised that the contest was a lure. Girls were chosen from another country and led to this particular hotel, many of them were so excited to win a free vacation to Italy that they didn't question the fact that they'd never actually applied for the contest. Once the girls were at the hotel they were kidnapped and sold for auction, family members who rang the hotel or made enquiries were told that the girls had never checked in and the girls themselves were never heard from again.

No only was our situation terrifying we also discovered that our captors were quite insane, they seemed to believe that they were something more than human and that the people who were to buy us were vampires, they used words like Volturi and coven and the fact that these words were familiar to me scared me completely.

Perhaps I was insane too, the kids at school had always seemed to think so and deep down I had my own doubts about my sanity. For many years I'd had strange and frightening dreams, the dreams themselves were never frightening, it was the fact that the events that I dreamed of usually came to pass soon after I dreamt them, that scared me.

I'd dreamed of that word; Volturi and perhaps that meant that I was as crazy as the people who were keeping us here.

I remembered it all as I stood up on a stage, a collar around my thin neck and voices all around me screamed, screamed their bids for me.

I searched the room desperately until I found the cages at the back of the room that held my still imprisoned best friends as they waited for their turn to be sold off like a piece of meat, after all that's all we were to these people.

My green eyes met Rosalie's cornflower blue ones and then Bella's warm chocolate eyes and the three of us shared a look that said all we needed to say.

_Goodbye_

_Good luck_

_I'll never forget you_

_I love you_

I barely even heard the crowing call of the auctioneer as he proclaimed me sold, so intent was I on pouring out my whole soul in that look, the last look that I might ever share with my best friends.

I only tore my eyes away when I felt strong hands towing me toward the end of the stage and into the direction of my buyer.

All I could focus on were my many regrets; ever since I could remember I'd had premonitions. They were the reason I met Bella and Rosalie, I had seen them one day in a dream and known we'd be best friends. My dreams had been consistent since I was a little girl and they'd never failed me until now. I'd never seen myself winning the trip to Italy and I'd managed to convince myself that it was a fluke, now in this position I couldn't help but feel betrayed by my own mind, by the gift that had defined me.

Now as I prepared to become acquainted with my new life of enslavement I couldn't help but focus on my two biggest regrets, bringing Rosalie and Bella on this trip with me and introducing them to this fate and my other regret, not being able to meet the beautiful blonde haired man that I'd seen in my dreams since I was five years old.

I had never told anyone about him but I knew that he was my future and now here I was being held captive as a slave about to be handed into the custody of the kind of person who would buy another human being.

_Goodbye_ I whispered silently as I was passed to a tall man hidden by a thick black cloak and the tears began to trickle down my cheeks _Goodbye Jasper Whitlock, I wish that we'd had a chance to be together like I know we were destined to._

**A/N  
is it short? Unfortunately, sorry  
is it late? Oh yeh it is, I was stumped on how I'd get through this chapter, figured vague was  
the way to go  
is it dark? Yep  
is it different to my other stories? You bet your ass  
will it get lighter? Well keep reading and you'll see**


End file.
